


My own personal cheerleader

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, all the fluffy, kara praises her girl, lena just needs a hug you guys, lenas got a cheerleader, lenas never had someone be proud of her, mentions of Sanvers, my soft little gays, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Kara prides about Lena and Lena gets soft.





	My own personal cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, back at it again with another prompt in one day. I just thought Kara would praise about her smart gf repeatedly. Anyways usual, drop a comment ( and a prompt if your feeling good) or a kudos.
> 
> I'm on twitter- @_neptxne_ 
> 
> If ya wanna chat

Lena was never used to someone being proud of her.

Lillian had never acknowledged any of Lena's achievements, even as she graduated at 16 and went on to achieve 3 doctorates. Lena never received a pat on the back as she abandoned her dreams of engineering to become CEO of the company. Any rewards were scarce and far too small to count. Lena wasn't used to people cheering her own most definitely. She endured all her challenges with no promise of a satisfying feeling to come from them.

She never felt the surge of pride as she did as frequently today when she was a child. Although as a child she hadn't met Kara Danvers.

Kara had quickly become Lena's number one supporter in their early friendship. She attended numerous galas and dinners, entertaining Lena throughout the drabness of it all. She came to all the openings of the multiple children's hospitals and other various infrastructures she helped achieve. She attended all of Lena's press conferences even when other CatCo reporters were assigned. She even made all her achievements be specifically highlighted in CatCo’s various issues. She praised Lena on her very high intelligence and her inventions.

Through it all, Kara never failed to cheer her on, after all the various speeches and being rewarded a variety of metals you could be sure to hear a cheering blonde reporter. Lena would always take on a shy and embarrassed look at the reporters stared at the woman. Lena would always feel her heart surge with happiness at the prospect of Kara being proud of her. Kara would always save excitedly, giving multiple thumbs up to her friend.

So when the events were all said and done, Kara would find her, eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. Her small frame coming to crush Lena's against her, excitingly hugging her. Lena would be modest and bashful, making Kara practically erupt with rants of how accomplished Lena had become. She would ramble about how proud she was of the youngest Luthor for everything she had done. For changing the fate of her last name and her destiny.

Lena would have to take a moment, a single moment to relish in the fact this bubbling woman had actually cared for her achievements. That she actually was prideful in Lena's actions and boasted about it. Warmth would then proceed into Lena's stomach, erupting butterflies all around.

This of course even continued when their relationship took a turn, friends intertwining into lovers. In fact, the cheering seemed to intensify. Kara attended anything and everything that would give her a chance to take pride in her girlfriend, to support her through it all. She would boast about Lena and her achievements to anyone with working ears with words so kind they turned Lena into a blushing mess.

So when it came weekly game night, Kara was predictable with her words. She watched with eager eyes as Alex and Lena were facing off, eyes sharp and muscles tense in a game of Jenga.

Kara could be heard, yelling and cheering her girlfriend sitting promptly in her lap. She exclaimed various encouragement to the woman as she pulled block after block.

“You're making me look bad here, Little Danvers,” Maggie said, teasing at the alien.

“What can I say,” She gleamed, eyes looking at Lena in adoration,” I'm proud of my girl.”

Lena in turn blushed furiously at Kara's words, emitting a groan from the Danvers sister across from her. Maggie just grinned, throwing a arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“Come on Danvers, I'll be your cheerleader too,” Maggie spoke, giving Alex her dimpled charming grin.

Alex grumbled, her arms moving in an unbalanced jerk, causing the tower to fall. This of course let to various curses slipped out of Alex's mouth.

“Better luck next time?” Lena laughed as Alex returned one as well good-naturedly.

“Next time I'll beat your ass Luthor,” Alex spoke, a soft smile taking over. 

Lena almost flinched, but realized what that name held to them. They didn't see it as a insult, or a threat. They held no ill will behind the name and it made Lena smile.

“That's my girl,” Lena heard Kara whisper, nudging her nose into Lena's shoulder. Lena then relaxed into her arms.

“I've never had someone to be so proud of me,” Lena admitted softly, her eyes turning to met Kara's.

“Well I guess I'm your own personal cheerleader,” Kara emitted a wide grin.

“I guess so, darling,” Lena laughed, her lips brushing against Kara's in a gentle kiss.

Kara from then on made it a specific point to cheer even louder for her girlfriend. Always striving to prove she would have someone to be proud of her.


End file.
